1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high illuminosity lighting assembly, and more particularly to a lighting assembly having a soldering plate removably provided thereto so as to provide secured engagement of the light emitting diodes (LEDs) on the base, a fixing plate securely connected to the base, a transparent plate mounted on top of the fixing plate, and a cover securely connected to the fixing plate so as to sandwich therebetween the transparent plate to accomplish the goals of securing the LEDs on the base, and waterproof with the introduction of a sealing material on the base as well as on the fixing plate.
2. Description of Related Art
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) have been widely used in various fields. For example, conventional light bulbs in the traffic lights, warning lights or signaling lights are now changed to LEDs for better illuminosity and better lighting efficiency. In order to best use the LEDs, a heat dissipation structure has to be provided or the lighting assembly using the LEDs as the light source will soon fail due to high temperature concentration.
Normally a conventional lighting assembly is provided with a circuit board and multiple LEDs securely mounted on top of the circuit board. In order to increase heat dissipation efficiency, a heat conducting base (60), as shown in FIG. 10, is provided to an LED (70) mounted on a circuit board (63) having two electrodes (61,62) extending outward therefrom. The LED (70) is first firmly positioned on top of the circuit board (63) and then the LED (70) is soldered to both of the electrodes (61,62). However, during the processing of positioning the LED (70) on top of the circuit board (63), because there is no auxiliary tool or agent to help affix the LED (70) to the circuit board (63) and an adhesive gel has to be used, but after a long period engagement between the LED (70) and the circuit board (63) will become loose due to expansion/contraction from heat variation. Furthermore, if the LED (70) is used outdoors, waterproofing is another factor to be considered.
Illuminosity plays an important role in the design of light assembly. The conventional lighting assembly is shown in FIG. 11 and has a reflection cover (71) mounted in front of the LED (70) to reflect the LED light and an optical lens (72) mounted inside the reflection cover (71) to focus the light from the LED (70). But as there is no careful calculation involved in the mounting of the reflection cover (71) and of the optical lens (72), illuminosity is lost during reflection by the reflection cover (71) and penetration through the optical lens (72). Thus how to prevent illuminosity loss is a key concern of lighting assembly designers.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved lighting assembly to mitigate the aforementioned problems.